Alastair Mike Mathers
Ritvick Khanna (born July 18 1997) is a Blader in the WBBA. He is the first WBBA Grand Champion as well as the Undisputed Champion of the group. He has his own private company - RK Creations Early Days Ritvick is from New Delhi. He had a taste for beyblade since he was a kid, much like everyone. He was a part of the TBB Alliance, and was promoted as the VICE LEADER of the alliance. He later left the group to be a remarkable member of UBWBBA, winning many championships, and even defeating many legendary bladers. WBBA He was a part of the TBB Alliance and was involved in the storyline in which WBBA was invaded by them. The Alliance was leaded by Sivgat Hassan and Ritvick Khanna. Sivgat bought one of his henchman - Hemant Bhatt. First they stated that they wished friendship from the WBBA. Gingka and Angemon accepted, but later, while in a match with Hemant, Gingka used his Clean Finisher to end the match, because of which Hemant Lost and GIngka won successfully. But Hemant started to go against the decision, even though others agreed that Hemant lost the battle. Hemant then started cursing and abusing the members of the group, specially Gingka. But Gingka and the others striked back with their own words. Sivgat told GINGKA not to use any disgraceful abuses i.e., defending Hemant in the process, not caring what he said to them. But Gingka took the decision to kick them out of the group forever. Justin Wong, who betrayed UB by saying that he will destroy it, was kicked out as well. This way, Gingka, Who successfully defeated Hemant, also recieived a newly made and the THEN-ONLY championship of the group - the World Beyblading championship. In the very first BPV of WBBA i.e. Extreme Rules, It was supposed to be Ryuga Darkgod vs Michael Bennington for the UB Grand Title. Without any known reasons, Darkgod failed to appear in the match and as a result of a 'no contest' and uprising star status, Michael Bennignton was crowned as the very first UB Grand champion. On the 24th February 2013. The group was missing someone who became the first WBBA Grand Champion here. At the 8th Feb Episode of Showdown, what felt like a countdown on the titantron, seemed none other than our very own Y2J, Micahel Bennington as the voices screamed "BREAK THE WALLS DOWN" The former WBBA Grand Champ returned and was pushed to the main event picture at Royal Rumble when he battled 5 other bladers to become the number 1 Contender for Moinul's WBBA Championship. 2013 Y2J Breaks the Wall Again! Michael Bennington who was suspected by Leg'nd for destroying the Classic WBBA. But on February 6th, the Showdown Arena grew dark during the match of Hemant Bhatt vs Julian Konzern. Eventually a Countdown appeared on the TitanTron, which, everybody knew what it meant, eventually as the speakers hit the iconic line "You know I gotcha, yeah, 'mon BREAK THE WALLS" the memorable SHADOW Figure popped up on the entrance ramp and the world had come to know that Y2J is coming to "SAVE US" from our dull lives! February 6th marked the return of Michael Bennington Jericho. Right on that night , he participated on a match, won at No Way Out to become the number 1 Contender for Moiunul's WBBA Grand Championship. Later he even owned it after MOinul left UNDISPUTED FEVER! After successfuly being the WBBA Grand Champion, Ritvick, got his hands on the WBBA Championship too. He got another big achievement. "The first WBBA Grand and Undisputed Champion". Career vs. Career! Moinul's end! : Ritvick challenged Moinul for the Undisputed WBBA Championship, And who loses, has to leave WBBA for life. Ritvick came out victorious, ending Moinul's career. Although, through his and Mike's raps, he got irritated and finally left. ULTIMATE DARK NEBULA VS. ULTIMATE BLADERS W.B.B.A! : After Ritvick came out victorious ending Moinul's career, he started a raid. Retsamit, Moinul were set up for the team of their group. While our team a.k.a the Three Legends of WBBA, were the representative for the coming Group vs Group match, on BeyMania, May 5th. It happened, and Ritvick eliminated all 3. Facing Angemon for the titles. When Ange returned he challenged Michael to a WBBA Undisputed Title match at No Mercy. Angemon defeated Michael and ended his era, starting a new, active era. Michael defeated Gaara and became the number one contender for the ECB Title. Angemon quit and retired the titles. Celebrity (2014-date) Alastair quit WBBA in June 2013 due to differences between the staff. He vowed to never return and was completely absent for the rest of 2013. He pursued other interests. Mainly in being an underground rap artist. He was successful in the process by writing lyrics on his own and publishing them online. He started his small , private business called Rudy Records. He returned to WBBA In January 2014 and currently he owns an office building along side Krishnendu named Xtreme Renegade and Rudy Records, both of the businesses have signed a deal with NJ Music for 20 years. Rudy Records will have an upcoming album and will be Alastair's debut album. The same with Xtreme Renagade and Angemon. The 3 artists have planned for a collaborative Album as well. Alastair quickly regained success with his gimmick which caught people's attention, making him the contender for many championships. Ritvick (Alastair) was aligned to participate in the Royal Rumble 2015 and ended up winning. Promoted as Admin again In January, The Brotherhood was formed once again, and Ritvick was promoted as an admin, he was removed as an admin due to unknown reasons and misunderstandings before. RR 2015 - Regaining Legendary Status - Win Streak (January 2015) The Royal Rumble 2015 was initiated in January, 2015. Ritvick was the first one to enter, and ended up eliminating everybody, thus winning the Royal Rumble and gaining him the WBBA Championship. Achievements Ritvick is known for his many achievements, making him one of the most quickly growing bladers. He is classified as one of the most talented bladers. The Undisputed Championship (WBBA Grand, and WBBA) - Nov 2012 to Nov 2013 (defeated by Angemon Takaishi) ECB Championship - Feb 2013 to April 2013 (Leaving group) XDIVISION championship - Feb 2013 to April 2013 (leaving group) WBBA Grand Championship - Nov 2012 to Nov 2013 (defeated by Ange) 2nd reign : Jan 2014 to March 2014 (left) WBBA Championship - Nov 2012 to Nov 2013 (Defeated by Ange) 2nd reign - Jan 2014 to March 2014 (left) 3rd reign - Jan 2015 to current More Info. Entrance Theme - Rap God by Eminem (2014-Current), Break The Walls Down by Jim Johnston (2012-2013) Friends - Gingka, Angemon, MJ, KKB, Julian and more Enemies- Sta tistics Category:Light Blader Category:Bladers Category:WAR Bladers Category:Hall of Famer